Lost Stories From the Cursed House
by 7dragons7
Summary: Short drabbles in the setting of Hetaoni.   I want to go home. I don't want anyone to die anymore. I want to save everyone. Is it even possible? Can it even be done? I closes my eyes, softly whispering to myself... "I will save everyone,"
1. Chapter 1

So much blood. He wonders if he will ever really wash it off his skin. It disappears every time he tries again… but is it really gone? It doesn't feel like it…

Golden brown eyes look to his friends.

Prussia's glazed over scarlet eyes. His eye twitching slightly. He hears something… but not even Italy knows what…

Germany grieving at seeing his dead body…seeing his death and being unable to do anything. Even though he's here now.. .those memories don't fade… you still see them when you close your eyes…

Japan, carrying the weight of to many memories… to many deaths… to many could bes, might bes. Maybes…

America dealing with his own grief. His former brother, once care taker, perhaps even crush? He can't bare to watch him die again. America, while a war hero, has never been good at watching people die… Italy knows this from being his enemy quite a few times… He hates death. He's so young. Italy forgets that… He can't bare to watch people die. Especially if it's people he loves…

And then there is England, who has never had that fear and cannot understand America's weakness. It's not like he's really dead. He doesn't understand… Because they wont talk to each other about it. Both to stubborn, it's tearing them apart to the point where something disastrous might happen…

Canada watches, wanting to help but can't… afraid if he speaks up, no one will hear him…

Russia, who worries for his sisters who should not have been dragged to this, carries another secret… something dark… but no one knows what.

France… and China… Spain…

And his brother… Romano.

Their identical set of golden eyes meet. His brother who should never of had to bear what he is bearing… his memories that slipped over to Romano… He is so sorry that he has passed this burden onto his brother…

Outside…there is Austria… why did he come? Italy does not think poorly of the aristocrat, quite highly actually. But he wonders what force has brought the Austrian here? When the people he cares about most are safe… Switzerland and Liechtenstein and Ms. Hungary… why is he here? Who is in this house that he hopes to save so much that he's risking his life for them?

Italy doesn't know… but he is grateful. He is grateful at the strict lecture he received from the other. Austria has always been strict with him… but it was always for the best.

The numbers. The monsters. The memories. The death… it's all to much. He's tired. Everyone is tired.

He's so sorry that this has happened… he wants to save everyone… he will save everyone… he will… For even though they say it's not his fault, he knows it is.

He looks at his hands once more, he can't see the blood… but it feels like it should still be there. He feels heavy. Burdened…

He wants to go home…

He doesn't want anyone to die anymore.

He wants to save everyone…

Is it even possible?

Can it even be done?

He closes his eyes slowly… repeating the words that he has never stopped saying to himself since he got here…

"I'll save everyone…" 

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I just watched HetaliaOni and caught up…. Then watched a whole bunch of animations and stuff. OMG it was amazing. I didn't have a lot of faith, not gonna lie… but despite the silly profile pics of some, and the OOCness at the beginning… it's so good. SO GOOD. Aaaaaaaaaaaa<p>

It's amazing. So many riddles that need answering. So many shady things still going on! I at once got my spark back to write again, and I wanted to write about this. But I didn't know what. SO… I decided to do short little drabbles based on certain scenes or little gaps where people were alone and such. For a little pixel video game, it did a swell job of adding emotions… that last scene that's out between England and America. Oh god.. Only part that brought me to tears, but I was damn close at others. And the part with Italy and HRE. That too.

But I wanted to do something. So I thought drabbles would be good. Without taking to much away, but also doing my own thing. So it should be alright. Obviously there will be spoilers. (so don't read until you're all caught up) And this wont go in any particular order. It'll be all over the place. I also… don't know if this has been done before. I hope not. D:

Anyway, I hope you enjoy I'll do my best~


	2. Chapter 2

_**"CONGRADULATIONS"**_

_**"CONGRADULATIONS"**_

Gilbert pressed his hands to his ears. Closing his eyes tight. "Shut up shut up shut up,"

Romano glanced at the Prussian, raising an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything about it, thankfully.

He was supposed to be fixing the other's gun… but…

It finished with that horrible giggle… but thankfully it stopped. "Mein Gott…" he muttered, rubbing his temples.

He let out a sigh as his phone began buzzing. He picked it up with a sigh, and flipped it open. "What?" "That's a terribly rude way to be answering the phone, Prussia."

Gilbert couldn't help it, he smiled slightly. "Scuse me Priss, if I had known it was you calling, I'd have given you a far more awesome greeting~"

There was a slight sigh into the receiver. "Do be serious…"

"Ja ja~" Gilbert nodded at Romano, letting him he'd know he'd be back in a moment, and for now stalked into the bathroom, away from the others. "This seems unlike you, our phones wont last forever, so what's the emergency?"

"Ah!" The Austrian sounded a bit surprised at the question. "Actually… this… this is a bit of a thoughtless call…"

"Eh?" Prussia leaned against one of the walls, a bit curious. "What do ya mean?"

"Ah… well… I… I guess I was just worried."

"Worried?"

"About… you, I suppose."

"Worried about me?"

". . . Ja."

The albino grinned widely. "Well, that is interesting~! Kesesesese~"

"Don't be an arrogant ass, Gilbert! This… this is serious. I've heard a bit about the going ons… I have every reason to be worried about everyone in the house. You included!"

"Yeah. But you called me~"

There was a bunch of sputtering on the other line, half assed excuses and such but nothing really forming another sentence.

Gilbert laughed happily into the other end. He had little to laugh about as of late in here.

"Well… regardless…" Austria said sternly, clearing his throat. "Perhaps now… you will think better of me."

"Hmm?" Prussia asked, his laughing coming to an end. "How do you mean?"

"You always say… I'm nothing but an aristocrat that never dirties my own hands…"

"You hauled your ass all the way out here to prove that to me?"

"Nein! Not at all… I was worried about all of you… but… I… eh… My house is quite empty without you. To much cake… and all that…"

Gilbert lowered his head, smiling slightly. He wrapped his free arm around his middle. "I've never thought poor of you… I actually think quite highly of you. I just don't show it."

"You certainly do not."

Gilbert sighed. Arrogant prick. "Thanks for calling… for worrying."

"Ah wait. Are you… are you okay?"

Prussia grinned ready for an answer. Of how awesome he was. How amazing. Perfect. But… he was tired. Worn out. Exhausted. Tired of hearing voices…

"Nein…"

There was silence for a moment.

"You've been through worse… you'll be okay. Everyone is working to get you all out. You can go home soon enough."

"You need to play for me!"

"I beg your pardon."

"The awesome me demands that you play for me! A nice song on your piano. As soon as I get back!"

There was a soft chuckle from the aristocratic nation. "I will be more then happy to play for you."

Prussia was about to say thanks but he was cut off by the Austria's cry. "Austria!" he called out. He was worried. He had no faith in the other's fighting ability. Gilbert pressed his ear onto the phone, listening intently to everything.

"Dammit Austria! Get off the phone!"

That sounded like Swiss… the sound of gun shots was heard next. "My apologies Switzerland…"

"Look what happens when you're a scatterbrained pain in my ass! Now you're hurt. Are you happy?"

"Quiet… I'm not hurt…"

"Like hell!"

There was a bit of noise the Prussian couldn't make out. "Austria!" he called again.

"No need to yell. My apologies. We were snuck up on…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course."

It was a lie, he had heard the whole conversation… "Priss…"

"Worry not. Now. I must go… Take care of yourself. Stay safe. You will be out before you know it."

"You stay safe too. Don't fucking die on me."

"I will not be dying anytime soon. And you please do the same."

"Ja… oh hey… We did something awesome here."

"Oh really?"

"Ja! We gave each other human names."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "A human alliance. Not a nation, but a human alliance."

"Oh…" There was a fairly long pause. "That does sound interesting…"

"Kesesesese. Are you jealous?"

"Tsk… Hardly. It's nothing to be jealous over."

The albino grinned even more. "The awesome me will bestow an awesome name upon you!"

"Really… don't…"

The Prussian hummed in thought. "AH! You shall be known as Roderich!"

". . . Roderich?"

"Ja! Roddy for short."

"Nein! Don't shorten it you fool."

"Kesesesese I gave you the name I will do whatever I like with it. And you shall be Roddy."

"Mein Gott… Wh-"

"For the last damn time! Get off the phone!" The irritable Swiss nation's voice cut through the Austrian's words again.

"Ah! Yes. Right. Really now Prussia. I must be going."

"Right… Be safe out there,"

"I shall. And thank you… for the name… eh… if I may…. What is your name?"

The Prussian smiled warmly, and closed his eyes. "Gilbert."

"It's a good name. It suits you. Now. Take care, Gilbert."

"You too, Roderich…"

He closed his phone with a snap and sighed softly. He was feeling considerably better after that phone call… he'd have liked to express his fears on the matter but… well, Austria was fighting for his life out there too. For them. He had no reason to waste the other's time.

Austria… of all the nations had called for him. Making sure he was okay. The Prussian smiled, savoring the moment before he had to face the reality of their situation once more.

It was nice… it was nice to know that someone out here would notice… and care… if he died in here.


End file.
